Entertainment providers are looking to provide individuals who utilize their content with an immersive experience. However, today, it is difficult to detect exactly who is watching content on a particular monitor, including on a television. This challenge is particularly difficult when venues utilize more than one monitor to provide content to individuals inside the venue. Environments with multiple monitors are becoming extremely popular. It is not uncommon to eat in a restaurant with multiple televisions on different stations, or visit a retail venue using content on monitors to increase interest in certain products. When these monitors provide different content to individuals inside a venue, it is difficult to determine who is watching each monitor. Understanding who is watching which content is desirable, for example, because this information would help content providers understand which content is effective within a given venues and most effective at capturing the interest of targeted demographic groups.